


27. Surrender

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As requested: Connor and Gavin!, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor and Gavin bump into each other at the supermarket, but they are not the only ones they bump into.





	27. Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinxku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/gifts).



> A/N: Connor & Gavin was requested by Pinxku! I changed this prompt (I didn’t like it anyway dear god I couldn't even start it) to involve those two. I prefer this by a long shot.

 

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” Gavin cried, responding to a harsh shove from behind. He froze when he saw Connor.

“I apologise, Detective.” Connor picked himself up. “I tripped on a discarded orange slice.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to shout at you.” Gavin muttered, wiping some orange skin off Connor’s jacket. “Didn’t recognise you in that… jacket.”

“It’s Matthew’s. He put my name on it, see?” Connor showed Gavin how the number and name had changed on the jacket, fading from RK800 to Connor and back again. 

“White suits you.”

“Thank you. Do you mind if I accompany you? I don’t trust myself alone.”

“You don’t- What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gavin asked, his tone soft as he walked away, Connor following. “Is Hank bothering you?”

“No, I feel Hank and I are growing distant and I can’t place what the problem is.”

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Gavin snorted. Connor tilted his head.

“You know?”

“Connor, you’re not the only person to come to me with personal shit. I guess Hank trusts me a bit because he told me he was scared of losing you to Matthew.”

“Well, he clearly shouldn’t trust you as you’ve just- Wait… Matthew is the problem?”

“Holy shit! Don’t say it like that!” Gavin hissed, looking around. “Dude’s not a problem, Jesus, he’s sweet, but Hank kinda misses you. You’re always with Math now and Hank’s happy for you and all, but he doesn’t like change. No-one does.”

“It’s Matthew, not Math. Do you think that’s why he wanted a puppy? Because he believes he’s losing me?”

“Maybe.” Gavin shrugged, shoving three 4-packs of energy drink into his basket. Connor blinked at him. “Don’t you fucking dare tell Richard. I’m not supposed to be drinking these.”

“No, you’re not.” Connor blinked again. “Are you aware of the caffeine content?”

“Connor, if I don’t have caffeine, I don’t function, okay? Look, I’ll put one back if you promise not to tell.”

“Alright.” Connor reached into the basket and put one pack back. “Do you think Hank is mad at me?”

“Mad at you? For being in a relationship?” Gavin snorted. “No, he’s probably just a bit jealous. Math’s, like… Adorable.”

“Adorable?” Connor tilted his head.

“Yeah, he’s like a puppy.” Gavin shrugged. “I don’t think the guy’s ever done anything wrong in his life. Hank, on the other hand; He’s the complete opposite of Math. He drinks, swears, throws punches. Maybe he things you prefer Math over him.”

“It’s not that. I just… I want to spend time with them both. I enjoy the presence of both of them, especially at the same time.”

“Yeah, but sometimes, Hank wants it to be just you two, like old times. You gotta keep reminding them both that you care about them, that’s the important thing.” 

“I see… Thank you, Gavin.” Connor smiled. Gavin scoffed. 

“Whatever. You need anyth- Shit, Connor, move!” Gavin grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him into another aisle. “Fuck, shit… Fuck…” Connor tilted his head, his LED turning red. “There’s someone in the next aisle that I really don’t wanna see…” Gavin whispered. Connor noticed Gavin’s hands trembling as he ran them through his hair. “Fuck…”

“He doesn’t know who I am, I can-”

“No.” Gavin whispered. “No, don’t.”

“Gavin-”

“Just don’t, okay? J-just… Fuck, I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

“We can go.” Connor whispered. “We can come back once they’re gone. Or you can go and I’ll carry on your shopping for you.”

“C-can we go?”

[Protect Gavin Reed]

“Yes.” Connor took Gavin’s basket and tucked it under a shelf before grabbing his wrist and pulling him away in the opposite direction of the aisle. Gavin looked around nervously, allowing Connor to pull him out of the store. “Are you alright?” Connor asked. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Connor whispered, pulling Gavin around to the side of the shop and down an alley. “No-one can see us here, are you having a panic attack?”

“No, no, I’m good.” Gavin shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him. “My hands are fucking shaking, man, look at ‘em!”

“Take deep breaths.” Connor instructed. “We ca-”

“Gavin? That you?” Connor froze, Gavin blinking up at him fearfully. “It is! How are you, Sonny boy?”

_ Sonny boy…? _

**[̢͏Pr̸̕͟o̴te҉͏çt̴ ͘Ga͢vin ̵͘R̶͝ȩȩ҉d̷]**

“If you come any closer, I will contact the police.” Connor moved in front of Gavin, shielding him from the approaching man as he scanned him, confirming his suspicions. Name:  _ Xander Reed; Age: 59. _

This man was Gavin’s Father.

“The fuck are you?” The man spat.

“My name is Connor, I am the android sent by CyberLife. I work for the DPD.” Connor informed him. “You need to leave.”

“On what grounds.”

“On the grounds that you are a dangerous man with a history of violence, drug use, drug dealing and the destruction of an android, and on the grounds that if I ever see you near Gavin again, I will punch you so hard your head will rotate 360 degrees.” Connor growled. “Leave. Now.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will inflict upon you everything that you dared to do to Gavin.” Connor clenched his fists. The man chuckled.

“How do you know what I’ve done to him?” He asked, stepping forward. Connor stepped back, remaining in front of Gavin. “You’d be here a while, I’ve done a lot to him.” He chuckled. “A little punch here, a slap there… Maybe a little broken bone now and then the belt, my god, you don’t want to know how many times I pulled that one out-”

Connor slammed his fist into the man’s face so hard he felt the satisfying crack of his jaw. He grabbed Gavin’s hand, pulling him out of the alley and back into the store.

“What-?”

“There’s security in here. If he follows us, he won’t attack us in front of these people, and if he does, he’ll be detained.” Connor explained, pulling him through the crowds of people until he found an empty aisle. He pulled Gavin in and peered out, watching to see if the man would follow. When he didn’t, Connor relaxed slightly. 

“Gavin, are you- Oof!” Connor was cut off when Gavin threw himself at him, clinging to him as he trembled. “Are you alright?” He asked, hugging Gavin comfortingly. Gavin nodded.

“No one’s ever stood up to that asshole before.” Gavin whispered. “No-one’s ever dared. He could have destroyed you.”

“Unlikely. My mission was to protect you, and I do not fail my missions.”

“Oh yeah, because ‘destroy all deviants’ went well, right?” Gavin smirked. Connor blinked.

“You’ve returned to being an asshole, you’re recovering.”

“Whatever.” Gavin chuckled, pulling away. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For keeping him away from me.” Gavin smiled, genuinely. “I can handle some criminal holding a gun to my head but that man… I-I can’t help but just surrender to him, he fucking scares me, Connor, I don’t want him to control me like this anymore but he always does…”

“Gavin, was he ever arrested for his crimes?”

“The drug stuff? Yeah.”

“I mean the abuse.” Connor whispered. Gavin winced at the word. 

“No.” The detective shrugged. Connor’s LED flickered yellow. 

“I have contacted the DPD and sent a visual image of him. They’ll arrest him for what he did, then you won’t need to be scared.”

“But they have no evidence now, it’s too late.”

“I recorded everything he said.” Connor smiled. “And you have scars.”

“How the fuck do you know about them?”

“Richard was concerned. He told me not to tell you.”

“Well, we clearly can’t be trusted with secrets.” Gavin chuckled. Connor laughed.

“No, we can’t.”


End file.
